The present invention relates to a control device, and more specifically, to a device to control and drive the compact disk (CD) player or CD writer to operate without personal computer or notebook computer.
The present commercial external CD player needs a personal computer or a notebook computer to drive and control so as to play the CD by some appropriate driving program. Thus, the CD player can not operate alone. The conventional CD writer is also controlled by the computer to correctly operate. Both CD player and CD writer are limited to localized use and results in some inconvenience.
Therefore, it has been greatly needed to create a control device with simpler structure and lighter weight to control and drive the CD player or writer to operate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control device to drive the CD player. The control device is connected to a conventional CD player so as to operate to play CD movie or music CD without any computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control device to drive the CD player. The control device is light and easy to carry.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a control device to drive the CD/RW player. The control device is coordinated with any external type of CD player.
The control device of the present invention comprises a CD player base and a control panel base connected to the base. The control panel base includes a LCD display and a control panel with a plurality of keys. An interface slot and a plurality of terminal ports are located on the front and back of the control panel base, respectively. The control device further includes a CPU, which is connected to audio in/out ports, video in/out ports, speaker, microphone, LCD display, power port, remote control keyboard, CD/RW Driver, and expanded memory/ROM so that the CD/RW player can operate to play the CD/RW without support by the computer when the interface port of the CD/RW player is inserted to the interface slot.